Forgetful Hedgehog
by Sameoldgem1990
Summary: Sonic has amnesia! Will he remember who he is and what he does or will Eggman finally rule? Find out!


**Hey! This is my second story but I deleted my first one I don't know why but who cares. Anyways I hope you enjoy and leave a review if you think of a way to help make this better. Ps I am not that good with writing stories so sorry if you find it short. Also I wont be writing for a awhile I have a lot to do before I can make chapter two so sorry 'bout that. **

**_(Sonic's Pov)_**

I was surrounded by darkness, But then I saw a light. I tried to move toward it but I couldn't, It was like I was stuck or paralyzed, So I continued to look at the light. Was it moving toward's me? Or am I imaging it? No I wasn't, The light was really getting closer to me. Suddenly I felt like I was being pulled through a bubble.

"Ugh" I groaned it felt like my head was being hit with a hammer, I then felt my head and noticed the was a bump there "Huh? Where am I? And how did I get this bump on my head..." I said to myself "Wait a minute... Who am I?" The more I thought of it the more I began to wonder what happened to me and why I couldn't remember anything.

After what felt like an eternity of sitting there and thinking, I decided to look around for some place that has a town or a house with people in it 'maybe if I can find someone who knows me.' With that in mind I went looking for a town or a house.

_**(Tail's Pov)**_

'Oh no' I thought to myself "We have to find sonic!" Amy said while panicking "But we don't know where to look he could have landed anywhere!" I said while I myself was a bit worried. "Guys calm down it won't help us any faster if you guys freak out" Knuckles said "Sorry..." Amy apologized "I just want to know if Sonic is okay..." Amy said "We all do Amy, but Knuckles right we just need to calm down and think about the possibilities of where he could have landed" I said "Okay..." Amy said. We then went to my workshop to track Sonic.

_**(Amy's Pov)**_

'Please be okay' I thought to myself "Guys" I whined "Did you locate Sonic yet?" I asked "Sorry Amy, But we don't have a trace of him yet..." as Tails said that I felt my hope slowly being crushed.

After a few hours it was nighttime. 'Sonic where are you?' I thought "We should get to bed soon" Tails said "Good idea Tails" Knuckles said "No! We need to look for Sonic!" I protested "But Amy we need our rest if we are gonna find Sonic" Tails said "Plus would Sonic want us to stay up all night looking for him" Tails added "I suppose your right..." I said with a bit defeat in my tone "But we will continue our search first thing in the morning!" I said "Okay" Tails replied.

_**(Eggman's Pov)**_

'They still beat me! Even when I got Sonic out of the way by getting my robot to throw him as far away as possible. Hmm, At least they won't find that blue rodent for a week or so. Unless that hedgehog finds his way back... But he is still out of the way for now. Hey! With Sonic away the others don't stand a chance against me!' I thought "Time to build a new robot..." I said out loud.

After finishing my newest robot, I decided to power it up and test it. "Blast that boulder!" I commanded and the robot did as it was told. The effect was more powerful than I hoped "Yes! With this I can finally rule the world! Oh ho ho ho" I laughed.

_**(Sonic's Pov)**_

After a few hours of walking, I still couldn't find any town or house 'hmm it's getting dark I should find a place to stay for the night. But a town would be awesome' I thought, "Hey! is that what I think it is?" I said while looking down a hill I spotted a town "It is! Maybe someone knows who I am!" I shouted with joy, I then ran down the hill but on a mistake I stopped and rolled down the hill. "ow" I groaned 'Did I really just run that fast? Or did I just imagine that?' I thought. 'Maybe I should test how fast I can run' With that thought I got up and ran to I tree I saw in the distance. "Whoa! I can really run fast. And I didn't even break a sweat!" I said in awe 'Maybe I'm famous? Fastest thing alive? Yeah! That sounds... Kinda familiar... Oh well' I thought.

After walking the rest of the way to the town, I decided to find a place to stay and then in the morning find someone who knows me. I walked up to a hotel that had a sign that simply said hotel, There was no other sign than that 'Weird...' I thought but shrugged it off. "Hello! Can I help you?" Said a female wearing a dress suit "Yes, Can I get a room please?" I asked "Sure! How many nights are you gonna stay?" She asked "Um... Two?" I said but it came out more like a question than an answer "Okay! That will be one hundred rings" Said the overly peppy lady "Okay let me see what I have" I then dug in my pants pocket and found a wallet, Then I opened up the wallet and found a bunch of golden rings. "Here" I handed a hundred rings to the lady "Okay! Enjoy your stay!" Said the lady.

Once I made it to my room I took out the wallet and look at the id then in the mirror, 'yup that's me alright, So my name is Sonic? Okay so that helps a little' I thought 'better get to bed' after that thought I laid down on the bed and fell asleep instantly.


End file.
